


【盾铁】If you kiss me with pain−若你以痛吻我（NC-17  一发完结）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 复联三背景





	【盾铁】If you kiss me with pain−若你以痛吻我（NC-17  一发完结）

Steve走进复仇者大厦的公共休息室时发现Tony正缩在沙发的一角，他弯着腰，整个人几乎都要埋进那双垫在膝盖上方、布满薄茧和伤口的手中。目睹了这个场景的Steve紧紧捏着拳头在原地站了一会，他沉默的将目光游移到了远处吧台上鳞次栉比的昂贵烈酒，接着又缓慢的落回了眼前那个他无比熟悉的棕发男人身边。 

——谁也不在。Steve蓝眼睛里的光芒逐渐变得如同一汪暗淡的洋流，他很快读懂了当下这一幕的所有含义，正如自己没能带回幻视、Wanda和Bucky一样，Tony也在泰坦星的战场上损失了并肩作战的队友，他们因为六颗无限宝石赋予灭霸的力量随风消散在那一个荒唐的响指中，而其余活下来的人只能眼睁睁的目睹着这场悲剧的爆发，只能任由那些曾经鲜活的生命化成一堆又一堆的烟尘。 

他想要走过去拥抱他曾经的恋人，想要努力给予对方一些力所能及的安慰，尽管他们两个已经有许久未曾谋面，内战的分歧在Steve和Tony之间隔开了一道难以逾越的沟壑，他们争吵，他们决裂，甚至不留情面的对彼此大打出手，在此之后Steve背负着通缉犯的罪名带着他的老友寻求到了瓦坎达的政治庇护，而Tony则在回到纽约的当天就摘下了戴在左手无名指上的订婚戒指，他把它和那封信一起塞进了抽屉里，试图用这种自欺欺人的方法把那段痛苦的回忆彻底埋葬到暗无天日的深处。 

其实和刚刚从西伯利亚回来的那时候相比，Tony在面对史蒂夫的问题上已经变得坦然了许多，他可以心平气和的与其他什么人谈起那个骗了他又打了他跑路的混蛋，甚至可以自嘲着开一些与对方有关的、无伤大雅的玩笑——就在他们被外星飞船袭击的当天上午，Tony与Pepper在公园里散步时还提到了Steve，他用了一个在睡眠中寻找洗手间的引喻告诉小辣椒他梦见自己有了一个孩子，那很真实，就像他曾经同Steve讨论过的一样真实，只不过事到如今，这个幸运的、还不知身在何处的小家伙的收养者一栏里没有了美国队长的名字。 

Tony记得小辣椒无奈又充满怜惜的笑了起来，她停住脚步看着自己，并解开了他随意系在身上的外套，这个总是关心他一举一动的金发女人抬手敲了敲Tony胸前的反应堆，她说如果他真的想要一个孩子就不会再继续折腾这玩意了——他需要安定下来，不再过那种徘徊于生死边缘的日子，才能开始考虑当一个拥有家庭的普通人。 

接着一切都被搞砸了，灭霸的手下为了争夺时间宝石来到了纽约，并把整座城市搞得一团乌烟瘴气，身为超级英雄的Tony当然不会对这些威胁到全人类的不速之客坐视不理，尽管在刚刚过去的十分钟内他还畅想过像其他男人一样成为一个父亲，或许流淌在他们Stark家血液里的基因就是如此，它们不允许他抛撇对刺激和未知的追求，更不允许他脱下那身钢甲，就此告别复仇者的身份。 

Tony本以为他们能赢下这场战争，但奈何久别重逢的Bruce叫不出他的老伙伴，而敌人的实力又的确不容小觑，那个被自己嘲讽像章鱼哥的怪物最终仍然带走了奇异博士，并企图拿着他挂在脖子上绿色石头向灭霸邀功，Tony不死心的追上了他们，还在半路上遇见了同样不肯回家的蜘蛛侠。 

于是所有的故事便从这一刻拉开了序幕，Tony和Peter冲进了飞船的中央控制室并用了点风险系数极大的手段救出了那个掌握着脱离科学原理能力的法师，接着在一番算不上商量的斗嘴后决定直捣敌方的大本营。他们在那里碰见了被抓走女友的星爵以及银河护卫队的一干人——这是事情的转折点，关于对抗灭霸的计划，关于那只没能被摘下的手套，不管是当时还是之后，Tony都从未把罪责归咎到另一个Peter的身上，因为他无法保证在突然得知失去挚爱的情况下，自己和其他人是否能够比对方表现得更冷静，是否能够比他做的更好。 

他在泰坦星等待灭霸的时候才发现自己遗落了Steve从瓦坎达寄给他的那部翻盖手机，Tony翻遍全身上下所有的口袋并为此烦躁的皱了皱眉，他想起了那里面还有一条没来得及点开的短信，想起了他在Bruce的怂恿下准备触碰通话键之前每一个细胞充斥的焦虑感。这些年过去，他从没有拨过那串早已烂熟于心的号码，而Steve也未曾主动联系过他，这种状态就好像两个赌气中的情侣，仿佛谁先有所动作就会输掉这场没有硝烟的冷战。 

但他依旧随身带着它，并始终保持着满格的电量，生怕错过Steve的任何一点消息。Tony知道自己还在对什么抱有一丝不切实际的幻想，知道自己还在不可自拔的爱着对方，他相信Steve应该也有此意，只是那些骄傲的自尊心逼迫他们去做等待奇迹出现的那一个，而不是去做率先低头妥协的那一个。 

结果当这个奇迹终于降临的时刻，Tony却没有了面对它的胆量，他收到这条简讯是一天前的事情，那时他正呆在车间，对着一堆机械无休无止的忙碌，棕发男人在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中听见了稍纵即逝的提示铃声，他握着扳手愣愣的僵了几秒，紧接着快速甩开了身边所有的东西，一把抓起了那部刚才被他扔在工作台附近的电话。 

然而他的手指只是在那个图标周围徘徊了几圈，最终仍旧未能把它点开，因为Tony不清楚里面的内容是不是他愿意看到的那些，不清楚他有没有做好承受最坏结果的心理准备——这件事说来有些不可思议，尽管他们在机场大战和西伯利亚的决斗之前就已经因为索科维亚协议争吵不断，但直到Steve带着他的老友一走了之，直到Tony愤怒又失望的摘下了那枚戒指，直到如今他和那个金发男人已经阔别了整整两年，但他们中却不曾有任何一方提出过“分手”这个词，或许他和Steve都打算为这段感情留一线希望，都不想彻底放下彼此，起码现在还不想迈出这最艰难的一步。 

所以Tony在用意念抗拒无果后只能选择用逃避的方式去解决这个棘手的麻烦，他迟疑的注视了一阵屏幕上那个信封的标志并悻悻的合上了电话的前盖。棕发男人任凭自己放空了几秒，接着他缓慢的倒退了两步，继续埋进了那堆零件和材料的中间。 

他一直致力于不在感情中做投入更多的那一个，因为这会使他在分手时感到十分痛苦。世间的规则就是这样不公平，认真的人总会受到伤害，而洒脱的混蛋却能毫发无损的全身而退，在过往的岁月里Tony都在扮演着混蛋的角色，直到Steve、这个影响了他们Stark家两代人的美国队长出现，他没能按照原先的设想，利用丰富的经验游刃有余的处理他们的恋情，反而越陷越深，终于在关系彻底破裂的那一天体会到了无法自救的绝望。 

而现在Steve回来了，Tony知道他就站在他的眼前，但经历过这场损失惨重的战斗，他已经失去了曾经对相见的期待和渴望，甚至失去了应该如期而至的不安和紧张，他无法分出一点心情去思考他们之间的纠葛，更无法挤出一点精力去化解他们之间仍然存在的矛盾。 

“Tony，”Steve低低的叫了这个棕发男人的名字，他放轻脚步走过去并坐到了对方的身边，接着伸出一只手臂试探着揽住了Tony始终埋低的肩膀，“我在这里。” 

Tony感受到了布料下熟悉的触感，他抬起头循声望去，意料之中的和正在凝视着他的Steve撞上了目光，Tony不自觉的咬紧后牙拼命克制着瞬间涌上喉咙的酸楚——他已经与离开时的模样相距甚远，这个他曾经深爱着的、也深爱着他的男人不再梳着一头一丝不苟的金发，不再保持着整齐光洁的下颌，他变得有些沧桑，不是那种染上岁月痕迹的沧桑，而是经历了苦痛和失去后真切的成长。 

“你过得不好，对吗，”Tony勉强维持着平静的声线，他不想把气氛搞得太过沉重，尽管他们两个现在谁也笑不出来，但他还是没有改变拿调侃或者嘲讽话作为开场白的习惯，棕发男人尖刻的指明了对方这些年来东多西藏的状态，并说出了一些和他的好友Rhodey不谋而合的见解，“你看起来破破烂烂的。” 

“是的，糟透了，”Steve诚实的回答道，“你甚至想象不到那有多么糟糕。” 

这和Tony预期的结果有些差别，他原以为Steve会反驳他，至少会为了顾及面子告诉他其实情况没有那么不堪，因为当他承认他过得不怎么样的同时，也就间接承认了他出逃的选择并没有他所坚持的那么正确——他付出了代价，而人只有在意识到自己犯错的时候才会承认那些代价带来的伤害。 

“但那都不会比我经历的要更坏。”Tony用力闭了闭眼睛，他知道他在这场把复仇者搞得四分五裂的内战中的某些决定根本没有旁观者想象的那么光明磊落，比如他隐瞒了Wanda以及其他不肯签署注册法案的队友被政府监禁的事实，比如他在要求Steve信任自己的时候也未曾给予对方应有的信任，他们表现得都不够完美，无论是作为道德标杆的美国队长，还是总是身先士卒的钢铁侠。 

不知道是谁先开始了这个吻，也不知道是谁在这个本来只包含着慰藉和安抚的吻中注入了汹涌的情欲。Tony在反应过来时已经用舌头顶开了Steve的唇瓣并被对方紧紧的含在齿间吸吮。这个金发男人温柔有力的握着他的十根手指，而Tony则急切的想要脱离桎梏，继续触摸他裹在沾满鲜血和尘土的制服下的身体，他感觉他在被窒息逐渐包围的过程中有一双结实的胳膊揽住了自己的腰，接着转了半个圆弧，把他牢牢的压进了铺着柔软针织物的沙发垫里。

他在神情恍惚间听到了皮带扣上金属碰撞的声音，Tony下意识低头望去，他看见Steve已经解开了它并把手伸进了宽松的牛仔裤中开始抚弄自己渐渐有了反应的阴茎，Tony急促的喘息起来，他抓着Steve的肩膀配合着对方的动作把双腿间最后的遮蔽物蹬到了膝盖，接着像是被按下了启动开关一样拉住金发男人的脖子疯狂又绝望的吻着他的鼻梁和眼角。

他已经不能再失去什么了，或者说，他已经没有任何可以失去的东西了，Tony在Friday告知自己Steve还属于那一半活下来的人时怀着一种难以描述的庆幸情绪把拳头上的关节捏得泛起了白色，他甚至不再在乎他们曾经的纠纷和隔阂，不再在乎那些他仍然无法原谅的欺骗，因为Steve没有离开他，没有离开这个世界，而仅仅是这一点就足够意味着一切希望。

而当下Steve穿着制服、满身狼狈准备操他的场景使Tony变得无比兴奋，他张开双腿，让对方深入后穴的手指抽插的更加容易，那个金发男人很快就把他从里到外都搞得湿哒哒的，他抓着Tony的小臂把他的两只手一起按过了头顶，接着强硬又凶狠的用舌头堵住了他微张的嘴唇，把那些即将爆发的呻吟一丝不漏的封缄在了口中。

在这场时隔许久的性爱里Steve一反往常的表现得没什么耐心，他只用三根手指扩张了几下就迫不及待的拉起了Tony的腰向对方紧绷的甬道中插入了自己滚烫坚硬的阴茎，正处于迷蒙状态的棕发男人因为突然席卷而来的疼痛尖叫了一声，他闭上眼睛深深的呼吸着，似乎在努力适应这种像是要被捅入脾胃的酸胀感和填充了他每一根神经的满足。

大概过了一分钟或者一个世纪，Steve终于在他体内抽动了起来，速度越来越快，撞击的力道也开始朝着Tony承受的极限不断靠拢，他在插入和拔出的间隔里抬高了对方夹在自己腰侧的双腿，试图让那根超级士兵的老二继续深入Tony的身体，深入到把两个囊袋也塞进他的穴口，深入到从此再也无法和他分开，Steve听见他被自己操得胡言乱语的浪叫着一些没有任何意义的、下流的床上词汇，那个倔强任性的棕发男人此刻正睁着缺乏聚焦的蜜糖色眼睛空洞的盯着遥远的天花板，全身肌肉瘫软的像是一团没有筋骨的棉絮。

“求你……求你……”Tony在令人晕眩的摇晃中哀哀的拜托道，他被快感和痛苦夹击着，眼眶周围接连不停的渗出了生理性的泪珠，如同一艘遭受暴雨侵袭的、在汪洋里无法停泊的船只。尽管这是他最脆弱的一面，也是他最不想暴露在Steve眼前的一面，但他此刻已经没有心思去考虑这些并不重要的事情，Tony垂下视线望着那个男人紧紧蹙起的眉毛，望着他凌乱的金发和布满浓密胡须的脸颊，他在各种复杂情绪的挤压下终于丢盔弃甲般的扔掉了那些与生俱来的骄傲，不受控制的叫喊出了这漫长的两年以来隐藏在自己内心最深处的恐惧和渴望，“别离开我Steve……就只是……别离开我……”

“我不会离开你，”Steve因为这些话暂时中断了抽插的动作，他掐住Tony的下颚，迫使对方抬起头直直的注视着自己，这个场景充满了能够灼烧气流的控制欲和刺痛皮肤的保护欲，却唯独没有做爱时应有的情色感，他目不转睛的望着Tony写满彷徨的眼睛，信誓旦旦的重复了一遍这句再寻常不过的许诺，“我永远不会离开你。”

他说完后甚至没给对方回答的机会就开始动起了后腰的肌肉，Tony随着对方一次又一次的大力进出不由自主扬起了下巴，他不顾一切的尖叫着呻吟起来，似乎只有这样才能在缠绵中真正感觉到自己和Steve仍旧存在的心跳，感觉到他们仍旧活着的事实，这种情况一直持续到Steve把微凉的精液灌入他的体内，Tony哽咽了一声，接着像是被抽干了所有力气一般陷进了沙发的凹处。

“你也摘下了它是吗，”Tony闭目养神了几分钟以后拉起了Steve那只环着他肩膀的左手，他望着那个空空如也的位置努力挤出了一个故作轻松的微笑，并叹息着在心里嘲讽起了自己那些荒谬的失落和伤感，“扔掉了？还是放在了瓦坎达的皇宫？” 

Steve愣了愣，两秒钟之后他冲Tony点了点头，接着又快速的摇了摇头，金发男人迎着对方不明所以的目光从未脱去的制服里捞出了自己挂在脖子上的狗牌，那根金属质地的链子上还串着一枚戒指，一枚他们当年订婚时、Tony亲手给他戴在左手无名指上的戒指。 

“我一直把它留在身边，”Steve用还未恢复清明的声线沙哑的说道，他温柔的抚摸着Tony汗湿的棕发，不时低下头亲吻着对方翕动的眼皮，“因为我希望有一天你能再次为我戴上它。” 

Tony在Steve怀中颤动了两下，接着像是被突然击破的冰面一样释放出了压抑他许久的崩溃情绪，他捂着双眼抽泣了一声，喉结不停的滚动着，试图捍卫自己仅剩的最后一点尊严，将所有的绝望和痛苦统统吞咽回正在翻搅的胃里。 

“我没做到，Steve，我没能保护他们，那些人——”他说到这里停顿了一会，死死咬着下唇平复着心脏瞬间紧缩的痛楚，“还有Peter，他才十七岁，那么善良，那么年轻——可我真的没办法——他当时就在我的怀里，他告诉我他不想死——但我实在抓不住他，我实在抓不住他——” 

Tony终于克制不住的让眼泪肆意流了下来，他仿佛再次看见了在泰坦星上的那一幕画面，看见了Peter叫他Stark先生，看见了除了星云以外的所有人在他面前化成了无处可寻的灰烬，这个向来目空一切的棕发男人第一次感觉自己是这么的渺小而无用，他身为钢铁侠，身为地球和平的守护者，却连一个未成年的孩子都无法拯救。 

“那不是你的错，Tony，那不是你的错，”Steve轻轻的用手指抹去了在对方脸颊上缓慢流淌的泪水，他凝望着他，安慰着他，努力让所有困扰着托尼的愧疚离开那颗聪明却固执的大脑，“你尽力了，我知道，你从来没有放弃过。” 

“没人会责怪你，Tony，谁都不能这么做，包括你自己，因为你是钢铁侠，因为你是个英雄。” 

Steve的话让Tony蕴满眼眶的泪水加快了流出的频率，他或许被成功安抚到了，又或许根本没有，但不管是有还没有，他都不打算继续陷在自怨自艾的漩涡里，让那些他无力改变的事实对自己穷住不舍的纠缠，他们总要先前看，总要停止缅怀去寻找解决问题的办法，因为正如Steve所说的那样，他是Tony Stark，是让一切充满着无限可能的未来学家。 

Tony抬手擦了擦逐渐干涸的眼泪，他抱住Steve俯下的肩膀和对方交换了一个亲吻，一个在一场性爱终结时才终于姗姗来迟的、真正寓意着劫后余生的亲吻。

 

End

 

彩蛋： 

“你没点开那条短信？” 

“是的，我当时的确想看来着，但后来我把手机掉在了纽约的战场上，你知道的，是Bruce拿它给你打的电话。” 

Tony昏昏欲睡的躺在热水中，任由Steve为他清理身体上那些乱七八糟的痕迹，他尽力将快要合上的眼睛撑开一条缝，含糊的和身边的金发男人继续进行着这段在睡意边缘徘徊的对话，“所以，你到底写了什么给我。” 

“那不重要了。” 

Steve微笑着，他的手指轻轻划过Tony腹部那道崭新的、还未能完全愈合的伤疤，拼命忍着骤然在眼角蔓延开的酸痛低声呢喃道。 

“因为我已经回到我的家了。” 

 

真.END


End file.
